Attack on Titan OC Junior High Chap 1
by lolteammate166
Summary: Here a URL /manga/shingeki-kyojin-chuugakkou/s2/v1/c1/1
1. Attack on Titan OC Junior High Chap 1

This is my first time writing a story so yeah...

Manami smile as she thought,"Yay~!I'm finally in Shingeki Middle School~!But still I'm going to bet that on the second day everyone is going to see me all cute and stuff...but who cares at least I'm now at middle school~!" She look down and smile as she thought again,"But...at least I get to see Eren...I hope we're in same class like last time~!"

Flashback

"Eren,what's wrong?" Manami asked as Eren look at her. "The titan...ate my most important one...in my bento." Manami look at him and said,"It okay...plus I lost something very important to me but I got a new one now so yeah." Eren look at her as he look down and said,"But still I won't forgive on the titan." As Manami giggle and said,"It your life so just do whatever your doing." Eren look at her,blushing,and thought,"Wow...she talk to me..."

Flashback Ends

Manami look at her watch that was her important one as she thought,"I think Eren has feelings for me...I don't know but the way he acts whenever he see me I think he does...or not." As she went to the Shingeki Middle School Gate. She hears all the talking and seeing boys looking at her saying something about her looks then she heard the whole commotion. She went and see what's going on and then it was a female titan crying and Eren just collapse. "What just happen?" Manami thought in a confuse face.

Time Skipped

Manami went to class 1-4 then she thought,"I think I got here on time...or maybe not..." She saw Eren but only saw him with his face to the desk so Manami went ahead sat at the empty desk next to him. She look at her watch and thought,"How long the entrance ceremony will began?" She heard Eren telling Mikasa to comfort him a little. She move her hair to cover her face to not get notice from Eren. She was about to grab her book to read then she heard the announcement,"The entrance ceremony will begin at 10:30,student please proceed to the court." She stood up and went to the court but then she heard,"M-Manami,Is it you?" She look behind her and answer,"Yeah." She saw Eren blushing and said,"I didn't notice that we're in a same class like before." Manami simply look at him and said,"Yeah...anyways I saw you collapse and a female titan crying so what just happen but anyway answer it to me later cause we gotta go to the court." As she was about to go Eren said,"Wait!There something I want to say..." Manami look at him and asked,"What is it?" He was looking down and said,"Nevermind." As Manami nodded and said,"Let's get to the court or we'll be late." As she went off.

Time Skipped

Manami heard Eren saying about his most important one that was in his bento but then she heard the word 'cheese hamburger' and 'most important' she thought,"That what it!?His most important one is a cheese hamburger!?I thought it something different but it that!?A cheese hamburger!?" She giggle of what he said. But days later,she felt bad for Eren and Mikasa were being bullied all because of this 'cheese hamburger'. She went up to Eren and said,"Eren,you're so funny at the time when you said your most important one was a cheese hamburger and plus I think it sounded cute~!" "R-really?!" Eren asked as Manami nodded. Eren look down and asked,"Hey Manami...will you go out with me?" Manami look at him for a while and smile and answer,"Sure." As Eren blush and said,"Let's go out...um..." "Let's go out on Saturday." As Eren nodded and said,"I think...your kindda cute." As Manami smile and said,"That's what everybody say about me." As she kiss Eren to the cheek and said,"I gotta go and hang out with my friends which one of them thinks that you were really an idiot and dumb,bye~!" As she went off but before that Eren kiss her cheek back and said,"See you in class..." As Manami smile and went off. Eren look at her walking off then he look down and thought,"Manami...I love you..."


	2. Attack on Titan OC Junior High Chap 2

"Manami...do you really love Eren bck?" Caci asked as Manami look down and answer,"Well to be truthful but...yeah." Caci look at her and said,"If I were you,I would never love him back plus he's nothing but a cheese hamburger lover,no,bastard." Manami look at her and smile and replied,"But to me...I think he's cute and funny~!" She sigh and said,"We better get to class or else...we'll be tardy." Manami look at her and smile and said,"Okay."

Time Skipped

Manami look at Jean and Eren arguing then she heard,"Manami...I bet his main goal in school was only to win your heart or confess to you but with that childish attitude...he'll never win your heart." Manami already know it Caci who told her that so she whisper back,"No...what he just said will probably his main goal." Caci frown and said,"If you say so." Manami giggle and thought,"I hope that Eren could just tell me of what he's really going to say to me instead of saying 'nevermind' whenever I asked him a 'what is it' question.

Time Skipped

Manami hang out with Caci again then she asked,"Hey I'm wondering...where's Ada?" Caci sigh and answer,"She coming right now plus she was too busy telling Armin to get to school during the whole classroom time but she give up and went to school." Manami look at her and asked,"How did you know?" Caci answer,again,"She saw me and I ask her where was she and she explain of what had happen." Manami look at her as she nodded then she heard,"Oh...hey Manami." Manami turn to see who said hi to her and it was Mikasa. Mikasa asked,"Manami...I wonder what you think about Eren?" Manami look at her and answer,"I already know he has fallen in love to me but couldn't confess but...I don't know what to say this but...don't tell Eren that I said this but...I love him back." Mikasa nodded and said,"I'll promise that I won't tell Eren that you love him back." As Manami smile and said,"Thanks." Mikasa came up to Caci and asked,"Caci,what do you think of Eren?" Caci frown and answer,"He's nothing but a total loser and an idiot." Manami said,"Caci!Don't say rude things about Eren plus Mikasa might get mad of you for saying rude things about Eren." Mikasa nodded as she said,"Well I'm just going to see what Eren's up to now." As she walk away. Manami smile and said,"Well me too so see you in class,Caci." Caci look at her and asked,"But what about Ada?" "Tell her that I went to see Eren with Mikasa." Manami answer,smiling.

Days later

Manami heard about whoever get Armin to go to school will win a prize. She thought,"He's still won't go to school?" Manami look down and heard,"Manami...are you going to get Armin to shcool?" Manami look at Eren and answer,"I might be busy so I don't know...but at least...you can do it like how you defeated that titan but I have faith in you." But she did only see Mikasa defeated the titan but only getting Eren to be glad. "Oh really Manami?" Eren asked as Manami nodded then she saw Eren blushing really hard then she asked,"Are you okay?" Eren look at her and answer,"Y-yeah...plus I can't wait to go out a date with you." Manami smile as she said,"Okay~!" Eren blush as he went off.

Time Skipped

Manami went home as she thought,"I hope Eren do his best of getting Armin to school." She did lied to him that Eren did his best defeating the titan but she did really have faith on Eren. Manami look at the ground and thought,"I hope Eren could confess to me on our date.

The Next Day

Manami was glad that Armin came back to school but then she head,"Eren,overslept." She sigh as she thought,"Maybe Eren could be troublesome..."


End file.
